Founding Fathers
by patrikamikaze
Summary: Booth y Brennan comiendo en el Founding Fathers. Pequeña mención al 6x16 "The Blackout in the Blizzard" .


**Lleva escrito un par de meses y ahora que he aprendido a subir capis aquí, he decidido ponerlo para que lo puedan leer. A ver qué les parece ;)**

Bones: ¿Y cómo se llama?

La cucharilla de postre que se dirigía a su boca se detuvo con tal brusquedad que el trozo de tarta de manzana cayó sobre el plato. Booth la miró y a Brennan le pareció que intentaba decirle algo sin necesidad de usar palabras. Frunció el ceño intentando averiguarlo, con él le costaba, pero a veces lo conseguía.

Bones: ¿No lo sabes? Booth… -Dijo en tono de reproche, él tragó saliva-

Booth: He de reconocer que lo único que le dije es que era demasiado pequeño para esas cosas y que primero tenía que estudiar y…

Bones: ¡Booth! –Repitió del mismo modo, aunque esa vez un poco más alto-

Booth: ¿Vas a decir ya algo a parte de mi nombre? ¿Qué debería haber hecho? –Ella sonrió-

Bones: ¿De verdad quieres mi respuesta? –Él asintió levemente- Pues creo que tu hijo ha confiado en ti y te ha contado que le gusta una chica. –Dijo sin más-

Booth: Gracias, me dejas más tranquilo. –Resopló. Brennan dio un sorbo a su cerveza, satisfecha- Bones, era ironía.

Brennan: ¿Qué? –Preguntó distraída- Ah, claro… ya me parecía a mí que había sido demasiado fácil… -Booth sonrió, siempre pasaba lo mismo- Creo que a veces, aunque no estés de acuerdo, tienes que sentarle y hablar con él, dialogar. –Booth volvió a mirarla, inquisitivo- Sí, Booth, esta es una de esas veces.

Pidieron la cuenta y ambos, como siempre, quisieron pagarla. Tras una breve discusión en la que Brennan exponía que debía pagar ella por su mayor poder adquisitivo y Booth se empeñaba en que debía ser él porque era el hombre, cada uno pagó lo suyo y ambos salieron del Founding Fathers a regañadientes.

Booth: Deberíamos pensar seriamente en pagar cada uno un día.

Bones: Sería igual que ahora, no lo entiendo.

Booth: Pero así al menos no nos enfadaríamos todos los días… -Ella sonrió levemente- ¿Vas para el Jeffersonian?

Bones: En realidad iba para casa, estoy un poco cansada y Wendell me prometió que examinaría algunos cadáveres del Limbo antes de marcharse. –Booth abrió la boca exageradamente y esta vez, ella no comprendió su expresión-

Booth: Sorpresa, Bones, mi cara es de sorpresa. –Aclaró como si supiera lo que ella andaba preguntándose- Temperance Brennan, la mejor antropóloga del país y parte del extranjero, la mujer más trabajadora del mundo, ¿se va a casa a… descansar? –Ella hizo una mueca de fastidio-

Bones: Ángela me amenazó y supongo que en lo que a manipulación se refiere, siempre llevo las de perder.

Booth: Uau. –Susurró incrédulo- ¿Con qué te amenazó? ¿Podré usarlo yo cuando quiera que te vayas a dormir? –Brennan soltó una carcajada, pero dejó de reírse cuando vio su cara- ¿Dónde está la gracia?

Bones: En que eres un hombre, no puedes quedarte embarazado y yo no podría ser la madrina de tu hijo. –Rió de nuevo como si se tratase del mejor chiste del mundo-

Booth: ¿Te ha amenazado con no dejarte ser la madrina? –Ella asintió- Le daré un beso en la tripa en cuanto la vea. –Murmuró sonriendo. Brennan le propinó un codazo-

Siguieron andando en silencio, uno junto al otro. Les ocurría a menudo que dejaban de hablar y se abstraían en ellos mismos, pero a ninguno le parecía incómodo. Aunque a Brennan le costase aceptarlo, le encantaba estar con él sin necesidad de hablar, simplemente se sentía cómoda con su compañía, protegida. Y Booth prefería tenerla cerca y callada a que estuviera en el Instituto hasta horas intempestivas.

Y llegó un momento en el que estuvieron tan aislados del otro y del resto del mundo, que Brennan no lo vio venir. Escuchó una bocina que aumentaba de sonido hasta hacerse ensordecedora y lo siguiente que sintió fue la mano de su compañero rodeando su muñeca con fuerza y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Estaba convencida de que le había hecho daño, pero no le dio tiempo a quejarse. De pronto le tenía enfrente, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo y sin estar muy segura de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tampoco sabía en qué momento la mano de Booth había pasado de apretar su muñeca a estrujar sus dedos, ahora ligeramente entrelazados.

Él la miraba con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro y ella se limitó a dirigir la vista a su cintura, donde la otra mano de Booth reposaba con firmeza. Verdaderamente no comprendía lo que pasaba, pero por un momento había creído sentir que le quemaban sus ojos marrones clavados en los suyos.

Booth: ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó rompiendo el silencio, consiguiendo que ella volviera a alzar la mirada- Bones, ¿estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo? No ha llegado a tocarte, ¿verdad? –Brennan simplemente sonrió y cerró los ojos- En serio, Bones, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué te ríes? –Inquirió de nuevo, esta vez más serio-

Ahora era él el que no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía. Habían estado a punto de atropellarla, probablemente le había fracturado la muñeca al tirar de su brazo, ¿y ella se reía? Siguió mirándola con incredulidad hasta que una pequeña mueca de dolor afloró de su rostro.

Booth: Menos mal, creía que estabas en shock. –Resopló algo más tranquilo-

Bones: Booth, me has hecho daño. –Le reprochó agarrándose la mano dañada-

Booth: Sí, y por si no te has dado cuenta, también te he salvado la vida.

Ella miró alrededor intentando comprender algo, pero solo vio algunas miradas curiosas de los demás transeúntes. Incomprensiblemente, la mano del agente aún se hallaba en su espalda, lo que la hacía estar cerca de él. Quizá demasiado.

Booth: ¿Se puede saber por qué te reías? –Preguntó cogiéndole la mano para mirarla, ella se quejó de dolor-

Se apartó un poco para echarle un vistazo. Ella tan solo se había quejado de la muñeca, pero él necesitaba comprobar que no tuviera ni un rasguño.

Bones: ¿Sigues enfadado? –Sonrió levemente-

Booth: ¿Enfadado? –Preguntó arrugando la frente- ¿Qué te pasa, te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?

Bones: Con las mujeres, ¿sigues enfadado? –Cuestionó otra vez, con un objetivo bastante claro-

Booth supo enseguida a qué se refería y cerró los ojos un instante, intentando mantener el corazón dentro de su pecho.

Booth: Nunca he estado enfadado contigo. –Brennan sonrió- ¿Qué pusiste en la nota?

Bones: Sé perfectamente que lo leíste, no intentes engañarme ahora.

Booth: No lo recuerdo, ¿qué pusiste?

Tenía muy claro que quería escuchar de su boca aquello que había logrado leer por encima de su hombro el día de la nevada. Lo recordaba perfectamente, pero solo si ella se atrevía a decirlo, respondería a la pregunta que él aún no se había atrevido a hacer.

Bones: El día que sintiese algo que ni siquiera la ciencia pudiera explicar. –Él exhaló el aire y volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando relajarse-

Brennan esperaba una señal para continuar hablando, para explicarle qué había sentido, pero a Booth parecía costarle reaccionar a sus palabras, a pesar de que estaba segura de que sabía la respuesta.

Booth: Y eso… ¿Ya ha pasado? –Ahí estaba la señal, tan clara como el agua del mar, como siempre era Booth con ella -

Brennan: Creo que sí. –Respondió sin temor, ya no tenía miedo a expresar algo que echara por tierra muchas de sus creencias- ¿Me prometes que ya no estás enfadado conmigo? –Booth sonrió y asintió levemente- Antes, mientras me mirabas fijamente, creí sentir la necesidad imperiosa de… -Llenó sus pulmones de aire antes de continuar y Booth decidió no interrumpirla- de besarte. –Dijo al fin, sin apartar los ojos esta vez-

Omitió algunos detalles que le hubiese gustado matizar, pero ahorró tiempo. Eso que ya habían malgastado tanto. Le hubiera gustado decirle que si la besaba en ese momento, no haría falta volver a retomar esa conversación nunca más. Que quizá no era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, pero sí la primera que se daba cuenta y quería aceptarlo. _Que le quería._

Bones: Pero lo realmente inexplicable es que me di cuenta cuando tuve que apartar mis ojos de los tuyos por temor a lanzarme y que aún no estuvieras listo. ¿Es posible que tu mirada_quemase_ la mía? Ya sabes, no literalmente, solo como una… -Su afán por seguir siendo ella aún cuando necesitaba dejar de serlo por un rato brotaba de cada poro de su piel-

Booth: Sensación.

Bones: Sensación. –Repitió al instante, aceptando la palabra como posible explicación-

Booth: Es posible. Todo es posible. –Ella sonrió levemente-

Bones: ¿Qué escribiste tú?

Ya había sido imprudente demasiado tiempo, tenía que volver a ser la científica, la racional de la historia.

Booth: ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –Ella asintió convencida- Nada. –Brennan le miró sorprendida, ella le había visto escribir- Hice un tachón. –Respondió de nuevo como si la hubiese escuchado- No podía.

Bones: ¿Por qué? ¿No habíamos quedado en eso?

Booth: Porque creo en el destino, ¿recuerdas? –Las facciones de su cara no cambiaron un ápice- Llevo sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer desde antes de que empezara toda está conversación. Desde aquel día que me arriesgue y no gané. _Desde que te conocí._

Bones: No sé qué signi…

Pero él no la dejó acabar la frase. Estaba cansado de oírla, de tener que explicarle _todo_con palabras cuando en la simpleza siempre se escondía la belleza. _La besó_. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella sin mucha delicadeza, _sin pensárselo_.Y esta vez ella le correspondió. Porque estaba lista, porque ya era lo suficientemente fuerte y porque, por un instante, llegó a olvidársele completamente _el riesgo, la impermeabilidad, la racionalidad._ Y cuando volvieron a ella todos esos pensamientos, _ya era demasiado tarde._

Bones: _Sabía que no te rendirías_ –Dijo cuando no les quedó más remedio que separarse para coger aire-

Booth: Sabía que tú sí lo harías. –Respondió antes de volver a besarla-

**Las reviews son lo mejor de escribir ;)**


End file.
